Zorima
The are the Foot soldiers that serve the Deboth Army and the Neo Deboth Army, created from Deboth cells that are littered around the world. They tend to wiggle around and make a 'nuru' sound. The normal variety of Zorima are armed with energy guns that have razor blades to cut to fight the Kyoryugers. But in some cases, the Zorima can clump themselves together and fuse into monstrous creatures called which combat the Zyudenryu. *The are the armored Zorima under Debo Tangosekku, armed with a sword or a bident. * is a drag queen-based Zorima that Aigallon and Candelilla modify as part of the former's scheme to use Beautiful Zoreamer to steal the color of women's beauty with his . Beautiful Zoreamer can also use his brush on the Kyoryugers to boost the powers of his Zorima supporters. History Deboth Army Chou Super Hero Taisen A pack of Zorima led by Raimein were among the army of the led by , the boss of the bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders. Neo Deboth Army The Zorima of the Neo Deboth Army first appeared on Earth led by Homuras, who ordered them to indiscriminately attack humans so as to draw out the Power of the Dragon King. They were first fought by Hyeonjun Jeon and Sechang Kim but eventually beat down the soon-to-be heroes. However, they were then opposed by Juyong Kwon and his Minityra. Recognizing Juyong as Daigo's second coming, Torin gave him the Gabugaburivolver and Dinocell, enabling him to become Brave Kyoryu Red and quickly defeating the Zorima. A final batch of Zorima were dispatched by Juhyeok when he arrived at Neo Deboth's ship to save Juyong from Deizarus. Any that remained would have perished when the Dino Force Brave destroyed the enlarged Deizarus and his ship with it. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O As the then-incumbent foot soldier army, the Zorima were added to the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O where, as on TV, their job is to take the punishment dished out by the Super Sentai teams. Super Sentai Battle Base The Zorima are among the various foot soldier forces which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Behind the scenes Portrayal The Zorima are voiced by and . They are portrayed by various unidentified suit actors. In Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music, the dancing Zorima were portrayed by , , , , , , , and . Conception The Zorima were designed by character designer K-SuKe, who worked on the majority of the Deboth Army for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Etymology *The Zorima are named after the . Notes *The Giant Zorima slightly resemble Dark Species Deboth's Prehistoric form. *The Zorima's ability to turn into a giant monster might be based on the soldiers Kunekune from Denji Sentai Megaranger when they displayed this ability in episode 14 to become a King Kunekune. Both even did it the same way by clumping each other together. *The Sengoku Zorima's weapons are reused weapons of the Nanashi Company from ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' *Just like the Barmia Soldiers from ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'', a previous dinosaur-themed Super Sentai season, they are themed after a single-celled lifeform. See Also References External links *Zorima at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Deboth Army Category:Neo Deboth Army